


Behind the Black Fur

by mischiefpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marauders' Era, Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, TW: Self Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefpuff/pseuds/mischiefpuff
Summary: Could you handle hiding secrets from your best mates? Sirius Black had to do just that, some secrets weren't meant to be revealed. From his brother hating him, his parents trying to kill him and his crush on Remus Lupin Sirius' mask was starting to slip and crack. *Trigger warning*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have this over on FFn but have thought long and hard about moving it. This will have triggers in it and I'll do my best to tell everyone which chapters to be careful of. There is a non-triggering version over on FFn that'll stay there.
> 
> Many many thanks to Severus'forbbidenlove over on FFn for betaing this and helping come up with a title.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters
> 
> Over on tumblr under mischiefpuff

_**Potter Manor** _  
_**Winter Holidays 1975** _

“Padfoot?” James said above a whisper opening his brother’s door

Sirius didn't acknowledge that he heard James, it didn't matter they both knew he did. James and Sirius weren't actual brothers....not by blood, that didn't change how they felt about each other. Though they fought, at the end of the day they were there for one another, through thick and thin. Even though Sirius calls James his brother, there were some secrets that he couldn't reveal some that he would take to his grave. What happened earlier in the Potter's sitting room was thick. It was something James knew he'd never forget and if Sirius thought he was leaving him after, then James Charles Potter was going to make damn sure his brother in everything expect blood knew he wasn't leaving him.

“I owled Remus. I thought he might want to know you were over here even if you two aren’t talking,” confessed James walking into the room after closing the door 

Though he didn’t show it, Sirius was angry that James would tell Remus, but secretly he was glad that their best friend knew where he was. 

“That’s all I’ll ever be. He’ll never be mine, especially after what I did,” he thought angry at himself for taking the bait that came in the form of Severus “Snivellus” Snape, the slimy prat.  
\------------------------

Unknown to James, Sirius was tearing up hearing his best mate....his brother sob over what happened to him. Secretly liking when James or Remus ran their fingers through this hair, Peter didn’t run his hands through his hair correctly he actually pulled at his hair and made it feel like a slime ball that reminded Sirius of the arse that was Snivellus, Sirius padded over to James. Nudging his head through the arms of his brother, Sirius turned so he was laying on his back facing James’ teary face.

“Siri...” James choked

Not ready to use his voice, Sirius grabbed James’ hand and brought it to his hair. Finally catching on to what his friend wanted, James started running his fingers through his hair. This was the main reason why, it calmed both James and Remus, it stopped James from over-thinking and it grounded Remus when his furry problem became too much. While it calmed the two, it helped Sirius with his nightmares and made him feel love....something he wasn’t used to.


	2. The House of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the first official chapter. I'm still learning how to post with ao3's system (not my favorite). Nothing major happens this time around.
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff if you have any questions.
> 
> Beta love to Severus'forbiddenlove on FFn
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

With their motto of Toujours Pur, which translated is Always Pure. The Noble House of Black believed just that. They prided themselves on their ways; never socializing with mudbloods, never being in a relationship with one. Squibs were not talked about nor on the family tree. Pureblood secrets were never to be mentioned, however, The House of Black had one they couldn’t hide. A black sheep spoiled their house motto.

_*CRASH* ___

“Sirius. Orion. Black!” Lady Black; Walburga screeched. 

Eleven-year-old Sirius Black came bouncing down the stairs knowing it would infuriate his mother even more. While the Blacks valued being prim and proper, Sirius didn’t see the fun in that and did everything he could to irritate his family.

“You rang,” he answered shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I did,” She answered while reading a letter. Lifting her eyes she screeched more, “Just what do you think you’re doing! You have lessons and you aren’t----”

“Ready,” Sirius finished hearing this lecture daily.

Through clenched teeth, Walburga ordered, “I want you ready in five minutes,” she missed Sirius mock salute as her back was to him already.

Leaving the room she called to their house elf; Kreacher. The bony elf appeared before Walburga bowing waiting for his orders. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the elf, there was a mutual dislike between the two.

While walking up the stairs Sirius thought back to what Walburga told him, “I want you ready in five minutes.” Smirking to himself he realized she didn’t imply which dressed. While his bedroom door closed he chuckled knowing he wasn’t going to dress as his mother wanted.

Sirius knew he was the black sheep of his house. The whole House of Black knew it. While he didn’t care for being prim and proper there was one lesson Sirius took proud in not that he would ever let his family know. Pulling his dress shirt out of the wardrobe, Sirius went to grab his trousers expect there weren’t there.

“Oh bollocks,” he cursed as he went looking for them in just his vest and pants.

Sirius didn’t need to see the person as they called him out on his cursing, “You said a bad word.”

With his freshly pressed clothing stood his nine-year-old brother; Regulus Black. Sirius shivered thinking of Kreacher pressing his clothing as he done for his brother.

Blinking Sirius asked, “I care why?”

“You aren’t supposed to,” Regulus said stating the obvious.

Shaking his head Sirius went back looking for his trouser before Walburga showed up to holler at him more. He had no problem making his mum or family in general mad and ruffling feathers, however, Sirius had a problem with being hollered at every day.

“Your trouser are over by the window,” Regulus informed him, “On the black chair.”

Sirius’ head shot up from under the bed confused as to how his brother found them but not him. Shrugging his shoulders Regulus watched his brother confused as Sirius’ room was the cleanest.

Hopping on one foot Sirius asked, “Well are you going to stand there or come in?”

Before Regulus could answer, they both heard Walburga holler for the youngest Black brother. Neither moved as Walburga called again. Sirius watched as Regulus eyes had become a crestfallen and cursed his mother as she caused it.

Kreacher suddenly appeared startled the brothers. “Young Master is being called,” he said grabbing Regulus’ hand and dragging him from the room. Digging his heels into the carpet Regulus was torn; he wanted to spend time with his brother but knew better than to ignore his mother’s call.

“Kreacher,” Sirius snapped, “He can walk on his own.”

Said house elf opened his mouth to inform the disgraceful member that he was ordered to bring Regulus when Regulus beat him to it.

“Sirius is right,” Regulus told their elf, “I can walk. Let Mother know I’ll be right there.”

Once Kreacher left, Sirius walked over to his brother and placed his eyes on Regulus’ shoulders, “Go. After lessons, we’ll do something together.”

Though he smiled at that, the smile didn’t reach Regulus’ eyes something Sirius noticed. He growled to himself yet didn’t say anything instead he turned his brother and pushed him towards the door saying, “Now get out of here, so I can get dressed.”

Pretending to scowl at being thrown out Regulus let his brother shove me out. Sirius closed the door sighing. He was running out of time and couldn’t irritate his parents now as he promised Regulus they’d spend time together. Just because he didn’t care for the rest of his family did not mean he’d ruin things with Regulus.

“Sirius!” he heard as he buttoned his trousers. Cursing he threw on his dress shirt. There wasn’t any time to tuck it in, shrugging his shoulders it would have to do.

“Sirius!” rang throughout the house again.

Standing in the doorway Sirius rolled his shoulders. Reminding himself that he was doing this for his brother Sirius made his way down the stairs. ‘If I didn’t answer the first time, I’m not going to answer you anytime after you horrible women,’ Sirius thought annoyed

In the sitting room, Regulus was silently begging his brother to walk through the doors soon. Their father; Orion Black had walked through and Regulus felt his shoulder slump. If there was one thing his parents dislike most it was being tardy and Sirius was late. Trying to positive Regulus consider the fact that their lessons haven’t started.

Walburga began muttering, “No respect. None at all, why couldn’t he be like Regulus.”

“The boy’s tutor will be here soon. Do calm down Walburga, you’ll mess your hair,” Orion informed his wife.

Before she could reply, Sirius walked through the door. Shoving his hands in his trousers he walked in with his shoulders back and his head held high. Not too high that the tip of his nose was in the air. Nobody could get a word in as Walburga walked straight up to her son and backhanded him.

“Answer me when I call for you, you ungrateful prat.”

“I didn’t know I was a house-elf,” Sirius bit back after she slapped him.

Walburga went to slap him again but Kreacher informed them that the dance tutor was here. Pointing his wand at Sirius’ face, Orion said “Episkey. We’ll deal with you after lessons.” Sirius winced at the hot flash he felt on his face, he knew the cooling suasion came after. 

“You aren’t even dressed properly. Honestly Sirius,” hissed Walburga before adding under breath, “Behave.”

Sirius didn’t bother acknowledging his mum as their tutor; William walked through the doors. For as long as Regulus and Sirius could remember William had been giving their family dance lessons. Even their cousins would say he taught them.

“William,” Orion greeted the man placing his hand over William’s.

Though annoyed at the show of power William greeted the head of the house, “Orion, good to see you,” while complementing Walburga, “Lady Black looking lovely as ever.”

Walburga prided herself on being up to date with all things fashion and always loved when people complimented her. Waving her hand she blushed a gesture that made Regulus and Sirius gag over.

“William, you know I’m a married woman,” she replied standing next to her sons.

Chuckling William answered, “Of course, Of course. I can still complement a pretty lady.”

Sirius snorted at that while Regulus nudged his brother hoping his parents didn’t hear. Oh, they heard him but knew better than to do something in front of someone else.

Rolling his eyes, Regulus thought _Way to go, Sirius, _while Sirius smirked at the horrified look on his mother’s face.__

“Come on along Walburga. Leave the boys to their lessons,” Orion said while glaring at his oldest son

Head held high Walburga walked over to her husband while passing William who placed kisses onto both cheeks. The last thing Walburga and Orion heard was what dance their sons would be learning. Throughout the lesson Sirius tried to behave, yet it was impossible. William just made everything so boring and after two tortures hours, Sirius was sweaty, tired and cranky while Regulus was sore and tired.

Flopping down on a chair Sirius thought, “Who knew dancing could take so much out of someone.”

While William looked with disgust at the way Sirius sat on the chair, Regulus sat down lightly on the couch next to his brother.

Ignoring their suffering William lied through his teeth, “Good job today boys.”

Flinging his arm over his eyes so nobody could the eye roll he just did. Both brothers knew they were being lied too. Regulus didn’t show it, but he wanted to roll his eyes as well.

“Are we done then?” Sirius asked crankily.

They weren’t done with the lesson yet William was done with dealing with the oldest Black, William informed they were done. 

Having a feeling his brother would say something he would regret Regulus interfered with, “I believe Mother and Father are in the study.”

Walking quickly as William wanted to be anywhere but around them said, “Oh, I shall inform them how lessons went.”

Sirius groaned trying to get up while Regulus called for their elf who appeared right away. Bowing Kreacher waited for his orders.

“Make sure William find Mother and Father,” Regulus ordered the elf while Sirius snorted. Once again Kreacher bowed before disappearing.

Once Kreacher was gone Sirius had a face full of a pillow as Regulus whined, “Why’d you do it. You said we would play after lessons and we can’t now.”

“Bloody hell Reggie,” Sirius snapped while pushing the pillow to his lap, “They aren’t going to do anything.”

“You don’t know that. You weren’t with them when mother was calling for you,” Regulus exploded annoyed

Not in the mood to be lectured again, Sirius started, “Look I’m sorry alright. She just so bloody annoying.”

Thinking back on it Regulus would blame it on being sore and ready for a snap as his frustration exploded and brusted into tears. Everything was changing too fast and Sirius wasn’t acting like his brother anymore. Sirius’ face fell at the sight of his brother crying. If there was one thing he hated most it was being the reason his brother cried.

“Hey Reg, don’t cry,” Sirius told him softly.

“You just _*hiccup* _don’t _*hiccup* _” Regulus tried saying but expect his hiccuping stopped him from finishing.____

Ignoring his body’s protest, Sirius forced himself to sit in the chair correctly. Regulus was the only person Sirius would dare show his caring side too. If there was anything getting him through dealing with his family it was his baby brother.

“Reggie, come here,” Sirius called to his brother softly

Still hiccuping Regulus made his way over to his brother, Sirius opened his arms so Regulus could curl up next to him. Like they did when Sirius would read too when they were younger,

_We haven’t done this in a while. Maybe I have been an arse to him, _thought Sirius as he closed his arms around his brother.__

Regulus hide his face into his brother’s chest as he hiccuped even harder, the worse his hiccups got the tighter Sirius’ arms got.

“Shhh...it’s gonna be alright. You’ll see,” Sirius muttered into Regulus’ hair.

“How.. _*hiccup* _do you _*hiccup* _know that?” asked Regulus.____

“Because, I’m your older brothers and older brothers know everything,” Sirius informed him.

Regulus smile was ruined by a hiccup that caused the tension surrounding them to break. Breaking out into laughter, Sirius rocked both him and his brother waiting for the tears to subside.

_I do it to protect you. You don’t deserve this any more than I do. You’ll do better things for our house as heir than I will, _thought Sirius as he rocked his brother for possibly the last time.__


	3. Sirius' Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horribly sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. Life and school have gotten crazy; the semester is nearly over and I can not for it to be over. Than I'll have a year left at my current college, but anyway back to the story.
> 
> This is the start of the darker theme. I did edit this for posting on ffn (under the same username and fiction title). We see more of Walburga and Orion's thoughts towards Sirius.
> 
> I do have a question for everyone; how does one italic something without doing the whole thing?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned
> 
> Tumblr: mischefpuff (though I'm not very activity at the moment)

That night Regulus had been right and Sirius wish he hadn’t been. Laying in his bed, Regulus heard the screaming through the silencing charms his mother had put up. He never understood why; he could still hear them.

_“You’re an embarrassment to this family!”_

As Regulus climbed into bed he counted the times he's hear Sirius be called an embarrassment.

_“Why can’t you be more like your brother.”_

_Oh, that's a new one,_ he thought while throwing his blankets over him.

While Walburga screamed at Sirius, it was unknown that the youngest Black heard every word. Curled up under the blankets, Regulus let his walls drop and the tears flew before he knew it. Downstairs in the sitting room, Sirius sat on the same chair from earlier.

Sirius shot back, “If I’m such an embarrassment than why do you have me around?!”

Walking towards her son, Walburga hissed, “You are the heir to this family, start acting like it.”

Walburga had left the room soon after that. Tears burned Sirius’ eyes, however he refused to let them fall. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

_Don’t you dare cry Black,_ he told himself, _Do not show she’s getting to you._

Orion had already pulled out his firewhiskey informing his son, “You shall be spending the rest of the time in your room. You won’t say a word, nobody will see you or hear you. Am I clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

“One hair out of line and Kreacher will get your school things,” Orion said before walking out of the room.

_Bugger this,_ Sirius thought waiting a while before kicking the couch, _I’m doing this for Reggie, nobody except him._

While Sirius made his way to his room, Walburga opened the door to her husband’s study. Entering without permission was risky, but there was no time to wait; Walburga was frustrated and something needed to be done with their son.

Orion didn't let her speak, as soon as he heard the door open; he announced, “I’m done with this conversation.”

“Is that it then? Do you not care about our house? We have a black sheep in our family Orion,” She hissed not feeling calm enough yet.

Turning towards his wife sharply Orion said sternly, “Do _not_ question me, Walburga. I am Lord of this house and I _will_ have final say. Once Regulus is sixteen, we will get rid of Sirius.”

Walburga wasn't satisfied with that. She wanted Sirius gone now, he was only eleven; how could they wait another six years. Arguing with her husband was no where near smart and she knew trying to argue would make tense worse.

“I said _enough_ ,” Orion order noticing Walburga opening her mouth. Once his wife closed her mouth, he said, “Now drop it.”

Walburga turned sharply on her heels as her husband turned towards the windows lifting his drink towards his mouth. Hearing the door click shut, Orion brought his unoccupied hand and dragged it down his face sighing.

Outside her husband's door, Walburga hissed, “Kreacher.".

Standing in front of his Mistress stood a ninety two centimeter hunchback, droopy ear and knife shape nose house elf. Waiting till spoken too; Kreacher bowed low that his nose nearly touched the ground.

“I want Sirius to stay away from Regulus. I do not want to hear nor see them near each other at all, you hear me,” she ordered.

“Yes Mistress,” the elf replied before snapping away.

_I will protect this family even if it means doing it myself,_ she thought walking up the stairs. Walburga knew Orion wouldn’t be joining her.

Sirius had barely closed his door when he heard his mother walk pass. Leaning on his door, he didn't hear the sound of a door clicking shut. Instead he felt magic shimmer over his door. If he was pissed earlier; Sirius was royally furious and frustrated now. Looking around his room, he grabbed the lamp beside his bed and threw it across his room.

The lamp crashing did little to help his anger; blinded by said anger; Sirius threw another lamp, ripping his clothes off their hangers, drawers to his desk.

_This isn’t even working,_ he thought standing in the middle of his room frustrated, _I don’t want to do it. I can’t do it._

From a young age, Sirius was reckless and vocal on his thoughts; deep down he was actually a sensitive person. Learning quickly that being sensitive would do no good with his family; he made a mask, one he wears expect when alone or with Regulus. Sirius loves with all his heart and would protect those he loves, however it often leaves him beaten down. Enough became enough one day and Sirius found a new way to realize his anger, he wasn't plan on this new way to become addictive.

_I can’t. . . this isn’t going to go away,_ he thought as he bumped into the corner of his desk, _I need a release. . .just one._

In front of his desk Sirius was shaking and knew he needed to do something soon. Fumbling with un-cuffing his sleeve Sirius cursed as it took longer than normal. Staring back were faint marks. He knew he'd regret it in the morning, but at the moment Sirius couldn't find it in him to care. He was tired of being hollered at, putting up a brave front, tired of everything

Shaking with anticipation, Sirius told himself, “One day. . . one day, there'll be a time where a brave face won't matter."

With a shaking hand, Sirius pulled opened his drawer. His razor he nicked from the muggle shop that far stood out along with the white cloth bandages and tape, another thing he nicked from the same shop. Tears were cascading down his face as he grabbed the razor; his stomach felt weak and Sirius knew it was wrong. No longer caring, he pressed the blade on his forearm and pulled the arm holding the razor back.

Sirius always made sure the blood never ran down his arm, it would surface before making new marks. His tears worsened and he could no longer see in front of him. Absentmindedly he rubbed his thumb over his forearm feeling the old marks and hissing when he hit the new ones.

_More to join the others,_ Sirius thought bitterly.

Leaning against his desk, Sirius knew his arm would be sore and he needed to clean everything up. He still needed to do things before he would allow himself to break down. Even though he told himself, he needed clean; Sirius didn't move.

Reluctantly Sirius pushed himself off his desk; wiping his face of tears and gripping his arm so no blood reached the floor. At last second he grabbed the razor and made his way into the bathroom. The door shutting echoed; it was silent till a single click was heard. Leaning against the door, Sirius sighed. He didn't want anyone to walk in and see him at his weakest. Pushing himself off the door, a quick one, two step he was at the sink. Looking into the mirror, he chuckled humorless.

“Why don't I look handsome,” he told his reflection.

Turning the faucet on, Sirius shoved his arm under the cold water hissing as he did. Not wanting to be reminded of how his reflection bared the truth Sirius didn't stay in the bathroom for long.

Unlocking the bathroom, Sirius told himself, “Cry yourself to sleep tonight, hate yourself for what you did, but come tomorrow put on that brave face again."

There were only so many rude words, reminders and grey border lining dark spells one could take. Sirius hardly ever allowed the insults affect him was during the night. . .in his room where nobody could see him. All the rooms were covered in silencing spells. Sniffling, he walked over to his desk pulling open the drawer that housed bandages and cloth wrappings hidden from prying eyes. Sirius felt his eyes swell up with tears; no matter how disgusted he was with himself, he knew his arm needed to be cleaned.

With shaky hands, Sirius willed himself to unravel the bandages. There were evidences of previous abandonment of self-control and it didn’t help. Looking at it, Sirius felt like they were laughing at him. There was one person that calmed Sirius down and at the moment he couldn’t go anywhere near that person.

I caused this, Sirius reminded himself as he shimmed out of his trousers.

Standing in front of his mirror in just his pants, Sirius stared at himself. He was skinny, but it looked natural so nobody would question if his parents were feeding him. His eyes were sunken in and had a purple color to them. He felt disgusted with himself, he knew it wasn’t his doing but he couldn’t help but blame himself. Not bothering with putting anything on, he pulled his blankets back and crawled into his bed.

Laying on his back, Sirius stared at the ceiling as everything that had been shouted at him came rushing as his guard dropped. The sides of his eyes were starting to go blurry, but the tears wouldn’t fall. If he was going to crumble than he might as well go the whole ward. Sleep wanted to come but Sirius' thoughts said differently.

"I'm not changing who I am for anyone," He told himself staring at his ceiling. "They get who I am and if they don't like it than bugger them."

"I am worried about Reg being here alone. Maybe I'll write to him while I'm away."

Sirius was startled awake as someone banged on his door. Looking around confused, he didn't remember falling asleep; the banging didn't stop. Grumbling he threw his blankets over his head refusing to acknowledg whoever was waking him up.

“Sirius Orion Black! I swear if you aren't up, you will regret it!” Walburga hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

“Good morning to you too mother,” he grumbled throwing his blankets off of him.

Walking to the bathroom, Walburga must have walked away as Sirius didn't hear any screaming. Revealing himself so his bladder didn’t explode, flushing and washing his hands. Sirius cringed seeing his wrist covered in bandages still frustrated over what happened last night.

It had been a while but not long enough, Sirius felt remotely better but knew it was only a temporary solution. He would still sneer at his mother and endure an entries day worth of insults. He longed to be free of the shackles his family name burdens. He also knew he needed to be there for his brother, the only living soul within the nightmare that gave a damn about him.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where The Black Family meet Dorea and James Potter for the first time. Sirius also tries his best to behave but it doesn't work and he once again disappoints his bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 17th can't come fast enough. I believe this chapter is out sooner than the other ones had been. Other than this one, there's two more chapters than its new chapters. The muse isn't really feeling this fiction at the moment. What does everyone think so far?
> 
> I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff and thanks to the wonderful Severus'forbiddenlove on ffn for looking over these chapters

Sirius knew this was his only chance at being outside and being able to spend time with his brother; he was going to try to his best in not messing it up.  Standing before his mirror, Sirius nodded as his House of Black mask was in place; he was confident nobody would see a difference.

Walking down the stairs, he heard Walburga sneer “about time,” under her breath loudly.

Normally Sirius would have a come back expect he wasn’t going to let her ruin the day for him or his brother; instead he stared blankly at her in responses. From his spot, Regulus looked at his brother concerned. If Sirius noticed he didn’t show as he was busy lecturing himself.

_Get a hold of yourself. You’re supposed to sneer back at her._

_All she does is scream and beside it’s draining sneering all the time._

_And? You’re Sirius, it’s what you do._

Orion had woke up in his study and take a hangover potion before leaving for work; it would be Walburga, Regulus and Sirius going to Diagon Alley. Sirius could already see the day not ending well.

Walburga looked her oldest up and down, “Either dress like the Black you are or you aren’t leaving this house.”

Sirius had a smart remark on his tongue but he had looked behind his mother as Regulus’ face fell. Instead Sirius turned on his heels sharply and headed back to his room. Sirius had a smart remark on his tongue but he had looked behind his mother as Regulus’ face fell. Instead Sirius turned on his heels sharply and headed back to his room. Regulus could see the look in his brother’s eye and knew they wouldn’t be heading out. His ears were met with silence as he watched Sirius walk back up the stairs. He felt a grin spread across his face but quickly removed it as Walburga turned towards him. It didn't take long before Sirius reappeared with his shirt tucked in; from her spot next to Regulus Walburga nodded in approval.

“You both know how to use the Floo powder?” She asked walking into their fireplace.

Releasing that they were actually going, Regulus got up and was standing next to his brother. Beating Sirius to it, he answered assuring her they knew how to use it. Kreacher hide in the shadows watching the brothers; waiting for something to report.

Sirius went to grab some powder but Regulus grabbed his sleeve begging, “Please behave for one day Siri.”

Glancing down at his brother, Sirius felt a small smile form as he ruffled Regulus hair saying, “Yeah, for you kiddo I think I can.”

Regulus shoved his brother’s hands away; he grabbed a handful of powder and stood in the fireplace disappeared in a puff of emerald green flames. Sirius didn’t follow right away; he hesitated for a second before shaking his head and grabbed powder before he could change his mind.

“Knockturn Alley!” he shouted throwing the powder disappearing into his own emerald green flame.

Kreacher grumbled once the flame died down; he came out of his hiding spot displeased that he didn’t have anything. He went on to clean the house waiting for his Mistress to come back. Out in Knockturn Alley, Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace.

“Hmm,” Sirius heard someone, “Still can’t gracefully leave the fireplace.”

“Yes well he’s still young,” he heard his mother’s responses.

With his head held high Sirius walked over to his brother and mother. Standing next to his brother he couldn’t help but mutter, “I hate floo traveling.” Hearing the comment, Regulus giggled while Sirius mockingly glared at his brother.

“Ha. . . ha,” Sirius replied dryly.

Sticking his tongue out at his brother, Regulus followed after Walburga, who was walking towards the doors. Calling out “Very mature Reggie,” Sirius followed after them at a slower pace.

“Regulus is extremely mature and don’t use that silly name Sirius,” scolded Walburga 

“He doesn’t mind,” muttered Sirius from behind his brother.

Regulus turned towards his brother and smiled softly, knowing how much their nicknames meant to each other. Seeing the smile, Sirius grinned back at his brother.

Walking into the streets of Diagon Alley always made the Black brother’s smile. Walburga wasn’t as amused; even as a child she didn’t enjoy Diagon Alley. Far too much dirty blood for her taste she would say if asked.

“Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin’s and Ollivanders,” Walburga listed walking passed a confused looking couple with a red hair child.

Walburga hadn’t check to see if her sons were following; she did, however sneer at a family muttering about mudbloods and ruining their world. Having heard the comment Sirius glared at his mother, he didn’t agree with his family values. Regulus heard the comment as well and wanted to react like his brother so badly but wanting to keep the peace between his brother and parents, he didn’t.

Being the youngest, Regulus was more observant than he let on. Sirius since the age of nine had been vocal about his displeasement of his parents treatment towards muggle borns; it had ended in a bad argument between his brother and mother. Regulus hadn’t been allowed to see his brother for a whole month. When everyone was sleep; Regulus had sneaked into Sirius’ room, it was from that day on that he vowed to keep the peace between them.

_ Time to get Siri away from mother,  _ he thought.

Regulus grabbed his mum’s hand asking sweetly, “Mum, can Sirius and I go to Quidditch Supplies?”

“Yes, I suppose. Do let me talk to your brother for a minute,” Walburga replied landing a hand on Sirius’s shoulder guiding him away.

Away from Regulus, she hissed,” Lose sight of him  _ one _ time boy and you  _ won’t  _ be coming home for the holidays.”

Sirius tried to behave but he was irritated that his parents didn’t trust him with his brother. Regulus was his life, of course he would look out for his brother. His tongue slipped and Sirius regretted it as soon as he opened his mouth.

“Of course, can’t let anything happen to the golden boy,” he sneered at his mother.

Walburga dragged Sirius towards Madam Malkin’s. All she saw was red and that there were too many people around for her to do anything.

Instead she informed her youngest, “We’re leaving Regulus! Your brother is getting measured and his wand then we’re leaving.”

Regulus turned towards his mother and brother. He saw the fallen look on Sirius’ face and felt his heart shatter. Another broken promise, Regulus felt his eyes tear up.

Clearing his throat, Regulus demanded, “What. . .Why?”

Walburga answered after shoving Sirius’ shoulder, “Ask your brother.”

“Siri?” Regulus asked peeking around their mother

Sirius couldn’t even look at his brother, he promised his brother and broke it.....again. How could he look his brother in the face, he was supposed to protect him and he was just making things worse for him.

“Sorry Reggie,” he muttered in front of his mother

He knew it even though he hoped he heard wrong. He couldn’t help it as his face fall in disappointment. He shouldn’t have been surprised; promises didn’t mean anything to his brother anyway.

_ How could he. He promised therefore he’s supposed to keep them, _ Regulus whined in his head angrily.

Being the nine year old he was, Regulus crossed his arms in front of him and pouted the whole way to Madam Malkin’s. If they weren’t in public, he would be throwing a tantrum right about now. Sirius went to grab the door handle as the door opened almost hitting him in the face.

“Thank you again Madam Malkin,” someone thanked the seamstress.

“Not a problem at all Mrs. Potter,” Madam Malkin could be heard saying.

Already annoyed, Sirius snapped at the person, “Watch it.”

The person that opened the door didn’t appreciate being snapped at snapped back, “Don’t stand so close.”

“James be nice. That’s your cousin,” Dorea warned from behind her son.

“Unfortunately,” Walburga blurted from behind Sirius with her nose turned upward in disgust.

The dislike between Dorea Potter nee Black and Walburga Black wasn’t unknown between the wizarding community. Walburga would never go against her family and looked down on those that did. Dorea had done just that and married a Potter of all people. She had gone against her family’s values and since then was disowned. She would only be welcomed back if she left Charlus. Dorea knew that wasn’t going to happen and though she was disappointed in her family; she was happy with her own.

With a look of disgust Walburga sneered at her aunt, “Can’t control your own son, Aunt Dorea.”

Dorea wasn’t about to her niece the reaction she wanted, so instead she replied with, “Don’t worry about my son Walburga. Don’t you have enough with your two?”

Huffing Walburga put both hands on Sirius’s shoulder, who shrugged her hands off him said, “Yes well. Sirius will do his house proud when he gets to Hogwarts.”

“James is starting this year as well. Maybe they’ll be good friends,” Dorea told her glancing at Sirius from the corner of her eye

“Highly unlikely. Sirius will be sorted into Slytherin,” declared Walburga proudly.

Sirius snorted at that remark he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Hearing his snort Dorea smiled softly at the young boy who reminded her of herself doing the same thing at his age.

“That’s such a shame, I was so sure James and Sirius would do some good for Gryffindor,” Dorea replied smiling at Sirius

Insulted, Walburga screeched loudly, “Gryffindor! How dare you! No son of mine would ever been a bloody Gryffindor.”

“Dear, you must have forgotten I was sorted in Slytherin,” Dorea reminded her niece.

“Yes, well look at how well that worked out for you. Marrying that traitor of blood,” sneered Walburga.

“You have your values and I have mine,” Dorea informed her nudging her son forward.

James was looking between his mother and the lady in front of him with confusion. He pushed his wire frame glasses higher up his nose, wrinkling his nose so they’d fall comfortable on his nose. He couldn’t believe the lady screeching in front of him was somehow related to him. Feeling someone glaring a hole in his head, James turned and looked at the smallest boy glaring at him.

_ He had no right snapping at my brother, _ thought Regulus as he kept glaring at the older boy as he walked by him.

_ The hell is his problem. He looks like he’s five,  _ James thought as his mother pushed him forward.

“You won’t need to deal with that crowd Sirius. You’ll do us proud by being in Slytherin,” he heard the lady his mother call Walburga say.


End file.
